Pokemon Jammy's story episode 1
by WriterPopcan
Summary: A boy by the name of Jammy and his partner Absol has been through alot now they are going to Sinoh where love may blossom or wither and die. OCxAbsol?


Pokemon story

': This means thoughts.

": This mean speech.

[: This mean in pokemon language because I'm not going to keep writing their names for the speech shit. I'll only do it when it's introducing or like in this first chapter because I want to and they have nothing to say.

"Ah! Nuvema Town! Isn't this great Apple!"

"Absol!"

A boy is a black skull t-shirt and black short pants stand looking out at the ocean with the town behind him. He's fellow female partner Apple the Absol stands next to him. The boy is named Jammy and he seeks to become the best Pokémon trainer ever! Jammy takes in a deep breath and turns to face the town.

"Come on Apple let's start our journey!" Jammy says running forward

"Absol!" Apple yells following behind Jammy.

Jammy and Apple take their first steps into the new region of route 1. The rush of excitement goes through Jammy and Apple knowing that their adventures will begin now!

~listen to follow by Breaking Benjamin for theme song~

Episode 1 The story begins.

Jammy and apple walk down the road of route one with the next city on the mind.

"I wonder what we'll see there!" Jammy asks excitedly to Apple.

Apple and Jammy go way back. Ever since Jammy found Apple half dead in the mountains being attacked by an ursaring Apple has been loyal to Jammy protecting him when she has to. Jammy later at the age of elven caught Apple in a pokeball and they've fought together all through Sinoh. Along the way Apple has picked up certain feelings for Jammy because of some of his actions. Once Apple fell off a cliff because of an onix but Jammy jumped off the cliff and landed on his back holding onto Apple with dear life. Jammy had told her that he couldn't live without her. Jammy shudders remembering those words. Those innocent words cause so much of a stir in Apple that that night she pleasured herself thinking of Jammy for the first time ever. She knew they were meant for each other but he was a human and she was a Pokémon. If only there was a way.

"Hey Apple what's wrong." Jammy asks crouched in front of Apple.

Ah Apple the name was given to her because of her uncanny liking of apples. Apple just looks Jammy in the eyes and wish she understood her. Jammy rubs her head and says, "Come on girl pipe up remember together forever no matter what!"

Apple smiles and licks Jammy's face which tastes like peaches and apples. Mmmmm Apples… Apple nods her head fast to shake off her thoughts and follows behind Jammy as he stops crouching and runs down the road.

"Purrloin!" Says something from the trees nearby.

Jammy turns to the sound to see a cat leap from the trees towards him claws ready to strike. Apple sees this and uses quick attack to knock the purple cat like creature on the ground. Jammy pulls out his pokedex to see that it is an purloin.

"Okay thanks for the save Apple now let's beat this cat!"

Purrloin attacks with a scratch at Apple but Jammy yells "Dodge it and use pursuit!"

Purrloin misses and Apple hits it dead in the side with her horn part of her head.

"Good job girl!"

Apple growls at purrloin even though she wants to jump on Jammy and do all kinds of things to him. The thought of him inside of her overwhelm her thoughts and she misses the command and gets hit with a tail whip. Apple shakes her head and says to herself, 'Focus!'

"Are u okay Apple?" Jammy asks at Apple's side.

Apple nods her head and stands ready to fight. 'God he is so wonderful,' she says to herself thinking about Jammy again. Usually it doesn't bother he this much to be with Jammy but for some reason when they got here she knew they must be together.

"Apple use quick attack!"

With lightning fast reaction and speed she slams into head first into purrloin's head knocking it straight out.

"Good job Apple!" Jammy says crouching down to hug her.

Apple runs into his arms and she thinks to herself, 'I want more than a hug…'

Jammy rubs her back and says, "Alright lets go before it gets to dark out."

Five hours later full of battles the sun has gone down and the moon rises.

"Whoa… I think we should take a break don't ya think Apple."

Apple nods her head and lays down on her belly to watch Jammy set up the camp area. Jammy puts up a tent and starts a fire on his own. Apple gets up and lies in Jammy's lap while he pulls food out of his bag. He gives Apple a granny smith and himself some chips. After a while of sitting there Jammy says, "Alright Apple lets go to bed now we got a tough day ahead of us."

Apple nods her head and watches as Jammy walks into the tent. She follows after and waits for him to go to sleep. Hours later Jammy's heavy breathing says it all. Apple gets up and walks out of the tent ever so stealthily. She lies down on her back near the tent under a tree where she runs one of her paw fingers of her right hand up her slit. She purrs imagining it being Jammy's finger. She rubs the finger up and down slowly till her clit is erect and hard. She pinches her clit and slides a finger insider of herself. She slips a second finger in herself imaging it being Jammy's penis inside of him. 'Oh yessss Jammy! Yesss! Fuck me!' She moans in her head.

Apple quickly reaches her climax and she screams out Jammy name in her own tongue. She closes her eyes at this and opens them to find Jammy sitting and leaning against a tree. Apple jumps to her feet and stands there looking at her master and love interest as he stares into the sky with a seldom look.

"Well it makes sense since your alone all the time with me… I never caught any pokemon other than you because I wanted us to be the fearsome duo… But I'll find u a mate no matter what… okay." Jammy says not taking his eyes off the skies above him.

Apple walks over to her master wishing she could confess her love for him right there and now but couldn't. Apple lays her head on her master's lap and purrs a lovely purr to let him know it's okay. Jammy smiles and strokes her head and asks, "I'm guessing I'm all ya need huh."

Apple nods her head and licks his face. Jammy looks into the sky and laughs a little and says, "Alright… Well I still need to catch more Pokemon to train u with plus I can't always play with u."

Apple nods her head and rubs her non horn part of her head it Jammy's chest.

"I love you too girl… I love ya too."

~End of Episode 1 Play Enjoy the Silence By Breaking Benjamin ~

Me: What great adventures await Jammy! What will be the first pokemon that he catches in the Uniava region! Will I ever been none annoying with the narration! Are u people ever going to listen to good music! Find out next time on Poke…! What… I can't say that… well damn…. Well see ya next time than now where my damn check!


End file.
